Naraku and The Pure Heart
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Naraku meets a female he must have little does he know that mating with her will change his entire out look on life. Can he choose to change for good or will he choose to rule the world alone.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku and The Pure Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters

**Introduction**

Akira was the name she was given hundreds of years ago by her mother. It was common practice in her family to name the daughter a unisex name so that when she reached maturity, she could seek out her mate as a male. The ritual was an old family custom handed down from generation to generation, it was a pain but was worth it because it assured the male truly loved, and protected the female of her family.

If you hadn't of guessed by now Akira was a female demon the top ranked female demon every year, Akira went to defend her title but she always wore a mask to prevent the men there from seeing her face. Even with her face covered Akira had many male suitors they wanted Akira for her strength not for love, and she knew it. Akira was blessed with the gift of knowing what was in another person's heart.

It was quite common in her family to fall in love with a heart of pure evil, only to purify it during matting changing a once evil man forever. Her father had been an evil man when he met her mother but was change completely too good after meeting her mother, he didn't even change back after her mother's death at the hands of an evil man.

He died shortly after her mother she knew it was because his heart was broken by her death. Akira kept his clothes, and used them quite often to hide the fact that she was female. She knew as an unmated female that men would flock to her because of her great beauty, and with no family she had little protection from all the possible male suitors that would be seeking to mate with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

It was time yet again for the annual contest among women, as the champion it was Akira's job to defend her title. It was fun since they're limited to hand to hand combat, and not allowed to use their demon forms, it prevented the weaker women from entering the competition but this year was different the prize was a necklace with a jewel on it. Akira could sense a great power coming from this jewel, and decided she had to have it something with that kind of power was bound to attract the man she was looking for. This would make her search for a mate easier for her, as he was bound to seek her out.

The contest had taken a full day but it was now down to Akira, and a female named Kagura for some reason she carried a male scent but it wasn't a mated male sent. Kagura asked, "Who do I have the pleasure of beating?"

She replies, "I am Akira, and the champion I have never lost. I will not be losing to the likes of you either so you should give up now."

Kagura growls in trying to scare her. Akira just giggles, and says, "You really think that will scare me? Seriously you must not have ever met anyone with real skills on the battle field."

Kagura is now really pissed off even more so because Naraku is chuckling in the audience. The judge steps in, and says ready, set, battle before quickly moving out-of-the-way. Akira takes her fighting stance as Kagura charges at her. Akira quickly shifts, and moves out-of-the-way while using a leg sweep to make her fall down. Akira jumps onto her, and pins her for a moment before she manages to break out. After several hours of battle Akira finally pins Kagura in a way that she can't get out of, and she admits defeat. The Judge holds up her hand saying, "The winner Akira."

Kagura yells angry at her loss, "How do I even know that she's a woman, just look at her!" She was desperate to win the prize by any means possible.

Akira smirks under her mask knowing she's wearing typical male combat gear, so she speaks up saying, "I have no objections to Kagura, and a female judge examining me to settle this matter."

Akira heads to her tent with Kagura, plus a female judge, moments later they both come out, and the judge says, "There is no question that she is in fact a female."

Akira claims her prize, and leaves she heads to a large group of trees near a clearing several hundred miles away. Akira hides herself among the leaves of the tree, and waits soon enough she can smell a group of travelers heading her way. Within moments they're under the tree Akira was in, she sat quietly, and listened to their conversation. The human girl says, "InuYasha I can sense a Jewel shard, and it's really close."

Akira looks at her necklace wondering if it's what the girl speaks of. InuYasha replies, "Ok Kagome just be careful I can sense a powerful demon close by."

Akira smirks knowing that is her he's talking about. She decides to meet them, and jumps down saying, "Hello InuYasha so nice to see you."

InuYasha growls, and takes a fighting stance Akira chuckled saying, "I'm not here to fight you." She walks over towards Kagome, and asks, "Is this what you're looking for?" Akira holds out the necklace she had just won.

Kagome smiles at Akira, and stutters, "Yes it is, may I have it." She looks at the demon hopefully she knows that odds are InuYasha wouldn't be able to win a fight against this demon so the only hope to get the jewel is for the demon to give it to her willingly.

Akira puts a finger under Kagome's chin causing her to blush, and InuYasha to growl more replying, "I just battled many to win this, and I need it. Why is it that you need it my dear?"

Kagome says "Well I need them all to fix the Shikon jewel. You see I am the Shikon Miko, and I broke the jewel so now I must repair it, and keep it safe from evil that may wish to use it."

Akira sees a hut close by, and suggests, "How about we go in there and I'll explain things to you in private. I believe we can reach an agreement about the jewel."

Kagome doesn't know why but for some reason she trusts this demon, and asks, "May I know your name first?" She hoped the name would help her decide if it was safe to go into the hut with the demon or not.

Akira replies, "My name is Akira, and I promise you that you will be safe with me. I vow on my honor that nothing will happen to you Kagome."

InuYasha growls loudly, "He just wants to mate with you Kagome, don't trust him!" He is pacing back and forth now clearly angry that Kagome is even considering going into a hut alone with what he clearly thinks is a male demon.

Kagome replies ,"Sit boy!" This caused InuYasha to do a face plant into ground knocking him out momentarily. She uses that moment to nod her head yes. Kagome takes Akira to the hut; Kagome starts to get a little nervous when Akira starts to disrobe, until Kagome sees Akira's face. Kagome smiles, and says, "You're a girl!"

Akira giggles at her replying, "So are you, and InuYasha out there loves you even if he doesn't know how to show it properly."

Kagome smiles more, and asks, "So what do you need the jewel for? Why does InuYasha think you are male?" Kagome is now really curious.

Akira smiles, and says, "I need this for a little while to attract my future mate, but if I make a promise that I will give it to you later will you allow me to keep it for now. Also he thinks I am male because my armor carries a male's scent on it."

Kagome asks, "How will the Shikon jewel shard attract your mate?" She didn't want to outright refuse the request but she was confused by the reply.

Akira explains everything to her for some reason she can tell Akira speaks the truth, but then Akira changes to her demon form it doesn't look demonic at all it looks more like an angel. Kagome agrees, and she walks out with Akira back in her normal form. InuYasha asks, "Who is that?"

Kagome giggles replying, "This is Akira; she is the one you were worried about wanting to mate with me." She is truly enjoying the shocked look on InuYasha's face who had clearly thought Akira was male.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Just then a monk joined them asking, "Did we miss any action; Sango has a supper large bladder." Sango bonked him on the head with her boomerang at that comment. Within a fraction of a second he was inches from Akira getting ready to pat her bottom as he did to every woman. Akira picks him up by the shirt, and says in a serious tone, "I suggest you return to your female before I make you one."

Sango chuckles, and Miroku runs hiding behind her Sango smirks saying, "You have to teach me how to do that! The lecherous Monk can't ever seem to keep his hands to himself."

Akira smiles replying, "It's not the words that did it it's the fact I meant it that has him so scared. He definitely doesn't wish to lose his manhood and the pleasure that come with it."

Sango though, and said, "I'll have to remember that next time he flirts with another woman." She gave him a hard glare that had Miroku gulping, and having thoughts of seriously trying to control his wondering hand.

Akira puts on her armor, and says, "I suggest your group get moving other demons are coming this way. They were most likely attracted by the Jewel as well. There is no need to worry it is safe with me I will protect it well."

InuYasha sniffs the air, and says, "She's right let's get going." He bends down so that Kagome can climb onto his back as they often did when they needed to move quickly. Sango and Miroku both climbed onto the fire cat so that they could keep up with the hanyu.

Kagome asks, "What about you Akira? We can't just leave you to deal with these demons alone." She looked from Akira to InuYasha with concern in her eyes.

Akira replies ,"I can take care of myself there is no need to worry. Now you must go they are approaching fast." She knew Kagome was just the type of person to worry about others.

InuYasha growls out, "She'll be fine Kagome now hop on my back before we have no choice but to fight the oncoming demons."

Kagome reluctantly listens to InuYasha, and climbs on his back soon after they take off in the opposite direction of the arriving demons with Miroku, and Sango on the back of a fire cat. They rush off not wanting to be around three powerful demons although they were sure Akira wouldn't harm them the other two most likely would.

Akira climbs back into the tree where she started off in. As Akira watches Kagura start to head in her direction with a male that has a very evil, and commanding sent. They stop in the field Kagura says, "Her sent ends here."

He replies, "She is nowhere to be seen. Are you sure your following her scent or are you so distracted by your loss that we are on a wild goose chase?"

Kagura says, "She has to be here somewhere Naraku. She can't just vanish into thin air." Kagura frantically looked all over the open area where her scent was thickest she even went to the hut that contained her scent as well.

Akira couldn't resist but to appear next to her, and say, "Actually I can disappear into thin air Kagura." She smirked at the stunned look that now graced Kagura's face, and watched as it turned into an aggravated look.

Naraku jaw drops at the site of her since she had to remove her armor to teleport that quickly. He had his first glimpse of the female that had beaten Kagura. He couldn't help but to notice her very attractive form, and realized that she choose male armor to hide her beauty from the men. He regains his composure, and says, "Hand over the necklace, and you will not be harmed."

Akira smirks, and says, "I think not this necklace belongs to me. If you want it you will have to take it from me. Trust me when I say this that getting the Jewel from me wouldn't be an easy task, and you wouldn't leave the area unharmed."

Naraku sniffed the air again his eyes widened in shock as he asks, "You're unmated, and still pure?" He was stunned a creäture of such beauty should have been claimed by some male along the way.

Akira replies, "Yes no male has passed my test to become my mate. I do have my standards, and will not allow a male to touch me unless he is willing to commit to me. Those who have chosen to skip the test, and just fight for the right to mate have died trying."

Naraku steps closer to her asking, "A simple test, and unworthy men are all that keep you pure? I am sure if I tried I could easily win you." A dashing smirk crossed his face as he dared her to deny his claims of being able to concur her.

Akira closes the gap between them making sure to keep complete eye contact, and replies, "Yes it does. You are more than welcome to try to complete my test to become my mate."

Akira can feel the evil pouring off this guy in buckets it's so much that she's having a hard time controlling her demon that just wants to pin him down, and mate with him. Naraku smirks as he smells the change in her scent he chuckles saying, "I see you find me desirable."

Akira blushes replying, "Yes but that doesn't get you out of the test. Fighting me would only lead to your death, and I doubt you want that."

Naraku pulls Akira close, and kisses her lips in a surprise attack as soon as he pulled away she teleported to her hiding spot grabbed her armor, and left. Naraku touches his lips, and the warm sensation combined with the feeling he had gotten from her flowed around his body as he turned to Kagura, and said, "I will make her mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Kagura rolled her eyes replying, "Why bother with a test when you can have any female you want without one. There are many suitable women that would gladly give themselves to you." Kagura thought to herself **[If only you would notice you stupid male.]**

Naraku says, "Simply because I want that female. Because one she has great beauty, and two she is untouched by any male. Also she is very strong she will bear me strong young as she is a full-blooded demon."

Kagura throws up her hands yelling, "Men they want what they can't have. Mark my words Naraku she will ruin you!" She storms off not going far knowing she'd get into trouble if she did but she's pissed.

Naraku yells, "Go to your room young Lady!" With that Kagura takes to the sky using her feather sticking her tongue out at him before flying off to her room in his castle.

Akira managed to calm down on her way home but as she arrives all she could think of was his soft warm lips on hers. Akira smirks thinking of part two of the test but she needed to trade armor with Koga to get more with male scent on it. That was the arrangement Akira allowed his clan to use her father's old armor as long as she had several to use to disguise herself with and when the male scent started to fade she would go, and trade the ones she had for different ones. Akira knew eventually she would have no need for the armor, and liked the idea of it being useful.

After a good night sleep Akira went to Koga's which she manages to do rather quickly. Sometimes traveling as a male had its advantages no men trying to win her over or to slow her down. As she arrived Koga smiled saying, "Akira long time no see."

Akira replied, "Koga it's a good thing you're interested in mating that female you still haven't introduced me too."

Koga smirked asking, "Why is that?" He was trying to look both cute, and handsome as he enjoyed teasing her. He believed her test was silly nonsense, and that she needed to just let a male claim her already.

Akira replied, "Well it's hard to test when you know the woman you want is in front of you. Plus there is the issue of them trying to cheat, and get out of the test with physical attraction."

Koga chuckled asking, "When will you just drop this test nonsense, and just choose a suitable mate?" He was shaking his head not that he mind her coming and bringing the armor it's was just that he didn't want her getting too old to have young.

Akira raises an eyebrow replying, "The day you stop being male Koga is the day I drop my test requirement. Until then I am keep things the way they are."

Koga turns pale saying, "I'm guessing by the bag you're here to trade with my men." He wasn't going to argue any more she was too determined to keep to her testing.

Akira smiles, and says, "Yes I am. I have a feeling this will be my last trip though. I have found a male that interests me, and I have started testing him."

Koga takes in what she said before replying, "Make yourself comfortable you're safe here, and join us for dinner. Your bag will be refilled by the time were done. Besides my woman will be here then, and I can introduce you."

Akira puts her stuff down, and takes off her armor. Then Akira pokes Koga since some of the wolves are staring at her so she asks, "New recruits?"

Koga looks, and notices them practically drooling, and staring at Akira he chuckles saying, "Yes they just joined our pack but they will keep their distance if they know what's good for them."

They decide to be brave, and ask, "What happens if we don't? What if we wish to mate with her?"

Akira turns glaring at them with red glowing eyes, and in a very scary voice replies, "I make you regret ever being born male or I kill you your choice."

They both tremble at the intensity of her stare, and one even wets his pants before they both flee. Koga chuckles, and says, "You'll have to teach me how to do the someday."

Akira smiles as her eyes return to normal saying, "Dear Koga all you have to do is mean what you say, and you too will get that reaction."

Time passes quickly, and it's time for dinner Kagome, and InuYasha arrive just as dinner is ready. Koga stands up, and says, "Akira this is her, the love of my life."

Akira giggles saying, "Nice to see you again Kagome. How have your travels been?" She notices that InuYasha isn't too happy with Koga but that is to be expected when two men want the same female.

Kagome smiles replying, "Nice to see you Akira. We have done well we have a new member now this is Shippo." Akira notices her pointing to a young fox kit on her shoulder.

Akira says, "You'll have to tell me your secret in getting both Koga, and InuYasha to fall in love with you." Akira couldn't believe it how one Miko no less could attract two male demons.

Kagome giggles, and blushes at Akira's compliment. Miroku sweat drops, and hides behind Sango at the sight of Akira. Miroku's total fear of Akira has Koga rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Akira takes Kagome aside, and says, "I need to ask you something."

Kagome says, "Sure what is it?" She is confused about why Akira wants to talk to her perhaps she wanted tips on how to attract men if that was the case she couldn't help her as she didn't want the attention as it is. Perhaps she wished to talk to her about the Jewel again or maybe return it to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Akira replies, "Do you know of a demon that goes by the name Naraku?" She watched as Kagome's face lit up with recognition.

Kagome says, "Yes he's a very evil hanyu; he's trying to get the Shikon jewel so that he can rule all the lands as the most powerful. He also has made other versions of himself like Kagura."

Akira thinks a moment before saying, "It's a good thing I had a fake shard made then. I believe the real one will be safer with you" Akira hands Kagome the real shard.

Kagome says, "Thank you for trusting me with this Akira. I know it's not easy to give up the power the jewel has to offer."

Akira smiles, and says, "I had a demon jeweler copy the shard signature. He won't be able to tell its fake just keep the real one hidden, and tell no one I gave it to you."

Kagome hides it in her bra, and says "No problem I don't need to combine it until I am ready to collect the two Koga has in his legs."

They both return to dinner after which Akira grabs her stuff, and drops it off at home. Akira can sense Naraku and Kagura nearby so she moves towards them catching Kagura alone. In Akira's most masculine voice she says, "What's an unmated pretty female doing alone out here it's not safe.'

Kagura blushes, and Akira thinks **(great I've fooled her)** she says, "I came to cool off in the river I'm with my brother Naraku." She wasn't about to tell this male that they were really out looking for a female that Naraku intended to mate with.

Akira offers her hand, and says, "As a gentleman I'd feel badly if I didn't escort you back to the safety of your brother."

Kagura smiles replying, "I will allow you to take me back to my brother. I can tell by your scent that you are mated I don't believe you intend to harm me."

Akira walks with her back to Naraku he looks up, and asks angry, "Who is this Kagura?" He didn't like the idea of her with any male even if he was mated he had a use for her.

Kagura replies smugly, "A gentle man who cared for my safety, which is more than I can say for you." She is glad that he is acting jealous over the male perhaps now he would treat her better.

Naraku growls at her saying, "Ever once think it was a trap woman. Or maybe perhaps that he truly only wanted you to lead him to me. So that he could kill me and have his way with you."

Kagura replies, "No he seems harmless to me besides he's mated or can't you smell the joint scents."

Naraku is livid at his point, and says, "Get to your room this instant before I spank you're bare bottom in front of him."

Kagura goes off in a huff Naraku asks, "So what is your real purpose sir?" He is suspicious of the male mated or not he didn't really want to escort Kagura.

Akira watches him as he circles around her, and she replies, "I have no real purpose other than locating the owner of this necklace I found. You see I came across your sister in my search, and I felt I'd get a straight answer as to who the owner was from you, and not her."

Naraku grins saying, "I know the woman it belongs to very well. In fact I have plans to win her heart, and claim her as mine."

Akira says, "You do what's her name?" Of course she knew he didn't know her name as odds were Kagura wouldn't have told it to him to make locating her harder on him.

Naraku replies, "I don't know but she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She has created a fire in me that I believe only she can quench."

Akira asks, "Can I trust you to return it to her? Or should I keep looking for this beautiful mystery woman." She was so happy that he was so smitten with her she found him attractive as well.

Naraku thinks **(this is too easy)** replying, "Yes I will make sure she gets it the next time I see her." He ponders for a moment as to whether he should keep the jewel or return it to her in hopes she'd give it to him as a reward.

Akira hands the fake jewel off to Naraku, and turns leaving she rushes home removing all the armor, and going past Naraku to a hot spring close to him. Akira sticks her feet in while she waits for the wind to carry her scent to him. Sure enough Naraku was there within minutes looking at her, he said, "I never got your name the last time."

She replied, "Its Akira, Naraku." She was glad that he had decided to come to her she was concerned he'd take off with the jewel, and she'd never see his handsome face again.

Naraku says, "Such a pretty name, for such a pretty woman." He knew it wasn't a feminine name in fact he had known a few men that carried the name.

Akira sighs, and says, "I'm sorry but I lost the necklace you want, so there is no need for you to chase me anymore."

Naraku thinks it over should he keep the necklace, and risk never seeing her again or return it to her. He finally decides that he wants the female more than the jewel so he comes over, and to Akira's surprise places the necklace around her neck, as he nibbles her ear lobe saying, "I believe this is yours."

Akira says, "But don't you want this Naraku?" She looks at him both confused, and hopeful that he truly does want her more than the jewel.

Naraku smirks, and says, "I do want that jewel, but I want you even more." He knew what he was saying had come straight from his heart his body was reacting from being so close to her.

Akira's so thrilled he passed the second part of her test that she couldn't resist kissing him passionately on the lips before disappearing into the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Naraku stood there stunned by the intense kiss, but he wasn't about to let her get away with just disappearing on him yet again. He searched the wind for her scent it took a while but eventually he found the direction she went in. He followed the smell as it continued to increase. He eventually stopped at a clearing with a hot spring in it, and there she was in the distance. Naraku cursed under his breath at the bushes that blocked his view, as he saw her clothes start to pile up on the nearby rock. He watched, and drool ran down his face, as the water rippled when she got into it. Akira relaxed in the water, and smirked slightly when she noticed a smell of lust, and want coming her way normally Akira would have gotten nervous but she recognized Naraku's scent attached to it. She was surprised that he spent the time, and energy trying to find her after Akira's disappearing trick. Akira slipped out of the water, dried off, and got dressed. She snuck around to where Naraku was crouched viewing the hot springs; he must have been lost in thought because he hadn't noticed that she had left the hot spring. Akira tapped his shoulder, and asked, "Did you enjoy the view Naraku?"

Naraku blushes replying, "Sort of, I would have liked to see more of you." His demon blood was racing through his body causing his manhood to begin to come to life.

Akira glares at him saying, "Only my mate gets to see all of me." She stares at him hard a direct challenge to any male she was curious to see what he would do.

Naraku replies, "Since that will be me I didn't think you would mind me taking an early peek." He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as the scent of her anger increased.

Akira cross her arms, and taps her foot saying, "No early peaks not even for you." She was most certainly angry at him for trying to see her when they weren't mated yet. She wanted to be mated more than anything.

Naraku just loves how Akira looks when she's pissed off he thinks it's the sexiest look on her. He moves closer to Akira she notices his scent spike with lust, and desire so she yells, "Oh no you don't Naraku, don't you dare even think about that!"

The totally pissed off look, and the smell of anger coming off Akira is pure heaven to Naraku. He threw his fur onto the ground, because as far as he was concerned it was way too hot for it any way. Akira pokes at him totally pissed off yelling, "Are you even listening to me Naraku?"

He takes Akira into his arms, and turns her around holding her tightly while lowering her onto his fur coat on the ground. Naraku is moving so swiftly that Akira doesn't notice until his lips crash down on hers in a passionate lust filled kiss. Akira tries to push him off, but he only pulls her closer, and pinches her side causing her to gasp. Naraku uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Akira fights with him for dominance but he wins exploring her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. Akira melts into the kiss, and he pulls away saying, "We shouldn't continue until you're ready to be my mate" and then he disappears.

Akira admired Naraku for pulling away like that, but cursed him at the same time now her body felt like it was on fire, and he wasn't around to put it out. Akira reluctantly went home to try to calm down. If he hadn't of stopped they would have mated each other right where they were.

**~ Back at Naraku's Castle ~**

Naraku places his fur on his bed, and nuzzled his nose into it. He relished in the fact that it carried her scent, he growled at himself why did he stop, when he wanted to mate with her so badly. Oh how he ached for Akira's body with her scent on his fur, he could imagine her there with no clothes on. He couldn't wait to claim her as his mate despite having female demons at the castle happy to throw themselves at him, Naraku refused to allow anyone to touch him he only wanted her.

It's been months since Akira had seen Naraku, and she missed him so much Akira decided to go look for him the only problem was she had no idea where his castle was. She headed out, and went back to where she had last seen him. When he's not there she keeps searching. Her body had been literally aching for his since he had left, and she couldn't stand it anymore she needed him test or not. Akira keeps searching until she bumps into Kagura; Akira smiled and asks, "Where is your male counterpart?"

Kagura replies, "He's sick thanks to you!" A smug look crosses her face when concern flashes across Akira's face. Kagura was glad she was worried it was all her fault Naraku did nothing but whine about how much he needed her that he had even stopped looking for the jewel.

Akira is shocked, and asks, "Why the heck is he sick, and how exactly is it is my fault?" She couldn't imagine what she had done to cause him to be sick.

Kagura growls yelling, "He needs release, but he refuses to have any female help with his needs as he only wants you. He wishes to mate you, and fill you with his seed until you bear his young."

Akira is really shocked now, and says, "Take me to him now!" She was suffering too there was only one more part to the test why not finish it now, and claim her mate if he'd have her.

Kagura takes Akira to his castle; she looks in awe at the huge castle in front of her. Kagura leads Akira through the front gate, and then thru the castle to Naraku's bedroom. Kagura leaves not wanting to be around, and she clears the hallway of the servants. She is hopeful in his delirious state that he kills her thinking she is a servant made to look like Akira.

Akira walks in the door of the bedroom Naraku yells out, "Tell her to go away, I only want Akira." She was shocked she had never seen a male in such a state of duress.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Akira keeps walking over as she gets closer Naraku sniffs the air he can clearly smell Akira's scent but thinks it's the fur. Akira asks, "What makes you think it isn't me?"

Naraku shoots up in bed at hearing her voice; he rubs his eyes asking, "Akira are you really here?" He truly doesn't believe what he is seeing with his own eyes.

Akira gently touches his face, and says, "Yes, I'm really here Naraku. You should have sent Kagura to get me when you first became ill."

Naraku growls at Akira quickly pinning her under him saying, "What about that darn test of yours?" He is beyond frustrated he wants nothing more than to claim the female especially now that she is in what will be their bedroom.

Akira giggles, and replies, "You already passed it Naraku. In fact you could have taken me as your mate the day you threw me onto your pelt."

Naraku looks completely stunned asking, "What! When did I take the test?" He was now in a state of panic he didn't remember taking any kind of test.

Akira giggles more replying, "Part of it is not knowing your being tested, there is one more part but I have to ask you this one."

Naraku holds Akira close, and says, "Then ask the question before I lose control here." He presses himself into her to emphasize his point. He knows she can feel his hardened manhood through his clothes thanks to the gasp that passes her lips.

Akira smiles, and says, "Mating with me will permanently change you for good, are you ok with that?" She took a deep breath here was the hard part now all he had to do was agree, and she'd be his forever.

Naraku's eyes turn pink as he fights his demon to prevent mating Akira that second. Once back under control Naraku replies, "Change is good, but what kind of change are you talking about?"

Akira replies, "A permanent change in you that would mean you are no longer evil." She momentarily holds her breath unsure if he will accept the conditions of mating to her. Naraku becomes completely silent, and thinks about what she just said after a few moments he disappears from the room.

Akira sighs thinking he has chosen to not be with her since she can sense the room is empty. Akira lays there a moment taking in his masculine scent, she stuck her nose into the pillow, and breathed in deeply boy did she want him. Akira starts to reluctantly get up but all too soon she's pushed back down on the bed but no one is there that she can see anyway. Naraku asks, "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Akira smiled, and said, "It just happens when I claim a mate; I have no control over it. It's because of the type of demon I am." She crossed her fingers at least she hadn't been thrown out.

Naraku asks, "Do I lose strength, or power?" He wanted her but he didn't want to be a lesser demon because of this mating. He still wanted to claim the jewel for its power but he wanted her as well.

Akira replies, "No you don't in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you gained both from mating with a full demon. Since you are hanyu you would be gaining some of my powers as I would gain some of yours."

Naraku asks, "You will be mine, and only mine baring my young." He wasn't sure if she was the type of demonness that claimed more than one mate. He most certainly wasn't going to share with another male.

Akira smiles, and replies, "Yes forever, and always. I will have no interest in anyone other than you. I will bear your young as well."

The room suddenly felt empty, and Akira was free to move again. As she sat up she saw a figure approach her, and as it came closer Akira recognized it as Naraku. As he continued to move closer she noticed that he was topless. Akira blushed at his well-toned muscular chest causing him to smirk. Naraku asked, "Do you like what you see?"

He was thrilled at the scent of arousal that hit his noise coming from her. Akira nods her head due to a momentary loss to form words, as she gently touches his chest causing him to shiver in delight. He leaned in, and kissed Akira's lips tenderly she quickly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He used the distraction of the kiss to get rid of her pesky dress. He had gone crazy without her flesh against his, and he wasn't about to wait any longer than he had to.

His kisses became rough, and passionate as the claws on his hands made quick work of Akira's chest bindings. He moved from her lips for a moment causing Akira to whimper from the loss, he smirked as he admired the view below him. Akira blushed, and was about to cover up when he pinned her hands over her head growling. Naraku says, "This is mine now! You will not prevent me from seeing you my dear. I will see all of you, and no one else ever will view upon your body the way I do."

He was pleased with the sight of her chest they were a perfect handful plenty not only for his enjoyment to but feed their young when they had them. To make his point he started kissing, licking, and sucking each breast causing Akira to moan softly. He enjoyed the smell of lust, and want coming from her body. Akira kissed his chest, and neck making herself familiar with his upper body. Taking her time to trace his muscled chest and stomach kissing. She started making her way back up to his nipples licking them as he had done to hers. She moved to his neck sucking on his pulse point where she would mark him at the end of the mating process.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

**~ Lemon ~**

He reaches down removing her underwear, and admires Akira's naked form, so much so he throws off the rest of his own clothes. Akira blushed multiple shades of red at the sight of him in the nude, his hardened manhood standing at attention looking painfully hard. Naraku smirked at the look on Akira's face as he moved closer to her. The smell coming from his manhood was so desirable Akira moved closer, and took it into her hands. Naraku hissed at the sudden contact, he was about to complain when Akira put him into her mouth. He moaned loudly as Akira's mouth devoured his hardness moving up, and down on it, while her hand was stroking it, and rubbing his balls.

Soon enough Naraku couldn't take it anymore, and pushed Akira back down on the bed moving his mouth to her womanhood the smell coming from there was positively yummy. He quickly went to work kissing, sucking and licking down there. Akira was moving, and moaning like crazy Akira couldn't take it anymore. Akira says, "Naraku please take me as your mate now."

Naraku replies, "Are you sure? He knew once it was done it couldn't be undone, and he didn't want her to have any doubts about being mated to him.

Akira smiles, and says, "Yes, I'm sure." She knew full well he'd take good care of her, and any young they had together as she could tell he cared for her.

Naraku places himself at her entrance, she nods for him to continue, he slides into her while crashing his lips into hers silencing her scream of pain. Naraku strokes Akira's face saying, "Don't worry my love it gets better I promise."

Akira smiles, and nods for him to continue, he moves at a slow, and steady pace soon she's moaning like crazy. Akira asks, "Faster please."

Naraku happily complies with her request the painfully slow pace was killing him. As Naraku picks up speed, Akira meets him thrust for thrust, she feels something building inside of her before long she's biting his shoulder, and screaming his name in pleasure. He can feel Akira tighten around him, and that brings him over the edge, he bites into her shoulder, and cums inside of her. Naraku rolls over still inside of Akira pulling her on top of him. Akira asks confused, "What are you doing?"

**~ End Lemon ~**

Naraku smirks replying, "I'm trying to get you pregnant my mate." He loved the stunned look on her face he figured she didn't think he'd try to get her pregnant so soon in their mating. Akira giggles as he changes from evil to a little better than the way she senses Lord Sesshomaru is. Naraku says, "I do love you Akira."

Akira smiles replying, "I love you too Naraku with all my heart." She snuggled into his chest allowing sleep to claim her body as she knew that before long he'd be wanting to claim her once again.

The next morning Akira wakes up still lying on top of Naraku. When she hears a knock at the door, she goes to move when Naraku holds her firmly in place but covers Akira up. Naraku says, "You may enter."

A male demon servant walks in, and says, "Lord Naraku there is work that needs your attention sir." He looked as if he had been forced to come to the room, and was expecting to be killed on sight by Naraku.

Naraku replies "It can wait until tomorrow, I would like to bond with my mate." He wanted the male at the door to know full well that this female was his.

The male demon servant says "Lord Naraku you finally took a mate congratulations sir." He was beyond thrilled that Naraku hadn't killed him on sight he made a great effort to keep his eyes on Naraku so that his lord wouldn't get angry.

Naraku replies, "Today I want you to order new clothes for the female servants. Since I have a mate they should be dressed more covered than they are now. My mates comfort is the most important thing to me now."

The male demon servant bows, and says, "Yes, Lord Naraku I will get on that right away, and I will instruct everyone to leave you alone."

Naraku says, "Thank you just make sure someone drops off food for my mate, and I." He winked at the male to let him know in a sense what he'd be doing with his mate all day.

The male demon servant bows and replies, "Will do Lord Naraku" as he leaves, and closes the door. He goes off to do as he was instructed not wanting to disappoint his lord.

Akira looks at him, and asks, "What exactly are we going to do in bed all day Naraku?" She gives him a look of challenge but she knows what his answer will be.

Naraku smirks saying, "I am going to get you pregnant, and I plan on mating with you in this very bed until it happens."

Akira blushes kissing him on the lips saying, "Well then we should get busy." She really liked the idea of spending the day in bed making love to him.

Naraku smirks saying, "You're my kind of mate very compliant." He pats her bottom playfully with a big old grin on his face.

Akira giggles saying, "I want little ones too Naraku." She really did she always wanted them as well as a mate, and now that she had a mate she couldn't wait to have young with him.

Naraku rolls Akira next to him kissing her passionately, which she returns with equal passion. Naraku, and Akira mate on, and off all day only stopping to eat, rest, or use the bathroom. By the next morning Naraku woke Akira up she asked, "What is it my love?"

Naraku grinned mischievously replying, "You're scent indicates that your pregnant." He was as proud as any male could be having just gotten his mate pregnant successfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Akira smiles saying, "I know, isn't it great." She had felt the change in her body late last night but didn't want to wake him up to tell him. She thought he'd rather enjoy discovering the fact on his own.

Naraku chuckles replying, "Yes, it is but I will need to work today. There are many things that must be done to fix what I have done to my lands."

Akira asks, "Can I help you any?" She really didn't want to be apart from him yet they only just mated yesterday, and she wanted to spend time together as a couple it wouldn't be long before there little on arrived.

Naraku replies, "You can by organizing the staff, and redecorating the castle to your tastes." He knew this would take her away from him but it couldn't be helped there was a lot of work to be done before the arrival of his son, and daughter.

Akira pouts slightly saying, "I meant with you, but ok if that will help you out I will do it." She really wanted to get to know him more than just physically.

Naraku puts his hand under her chin, and says, "If we worked together, I'm sure I wouldn't get much done, I'd be too busy thinking of you naked, and that would than lead to other things."

Akira blushes saying, "Can't you get your mind off of that?" Although now that he mentioned it she was finding it hard to keep her mind off of the pleasures he could give her.

Naraku replies, "Nope you're too beautiful to keep my mind off of that. Plus I find the combination of our scents together to be quite the turn on."

Akira blushes more saying, "What am I going to do with you?" She was just glad he hadn't yet noticed that all his talk was starting to arouse her.

Naraku smirks replying, "I can think of a few things. But I need to work now, I promise though I will show you later." He had noticed the spike in her scent indicating she was getting aroused.

Akira watches as he gets out of bed, and gets dressed she follows repeating what he did. They kiss each other, as they both get to work in the castle. She goes room by room fixing one at a time making sure each is thoroughly cleaned, and changed to her tastes. She found not much-needed to be changed as his taste seemed to match hers just a few bachelor items were removed as this was a castle of a mated demon now. A few feminine touches were added to each room to make sure that anyone who visited would know that a woman lived here. She choose a room near there's to convert into a nursery so that it would be ready when the little one's arrived.

A lot has changed during Akira's pregnancy; Naraku's other selves all left because they didn't like his new rules. He had cleaned up his lands, and made the conditions there very livable for everyone. His new laws were more than fair to everyone, and so were the punishments. The people who now occupied the jail were ones that truly belonged there. When he wasn't busy running his lands he was going down to check on his mate, and place his hand on her growing stomach.

He was thrilled when the morning sickness passed it made life difficult for a while but he refused to leave her while she was emptying her stomach. She was happy when the morning sickness had passed, and she was no longer sick every morning although she did like seeing how much her mate cared for her.

However ever since her stomach started showing he was annoying her like he was now stopping her from doing her job just so that he could touch her. She sighed saying, "Naraku you just checked on them not more than three hours ago, and I assure you they are fine."

Naraku chuckled at the annoyed tone in her voice before he replied, "But you get to be around them all the time dearest. You have no idea how much I miss them during the day. Not to mention how much I miss you my dear."

Akira looked at him saying "Well next time you can be the one that is pregnant so I can find out for myself." Naraku chuckled at her before kissing her and then her belly it was only then did he leave to return to his work.

**~ Four Months Pass ~**

Akira was due any day now, and Naraku is a very affectionate mate, and loves to cuddle even more so when it has to do with her rather large belly. At this point in Akira's pregnancy she's ready to be done with it, she just couldn't wait to see her young or her feet as her rather large belly prevented her view. Naraku had literally grounded her telling her she wasn't allowed to leave the castle unless escorted by him until she delivered. She couldn't blame his overprotective nature, and choose not to fight him on it. Instead she was busying herself with projects in the castle.

Akira was outside planting flowers in the garden since it is a nice warm sunny day. She had decided to do the planting today to get out of the castle. Naraku was smothering her, and getting very little work done. Akira was in the middle of planting when Kagura showed up she had absorbed all the other splits from Naraku Akira could feel the evil dripping from her, and knew this couldn't be good. Kagura looked at Akira anger just rolling off of her saying, "You changed him you bitch."

Akira looked up at her replying, "Yes, I did I told him he would change before we mated. You could have stayed, and been a part of all this, but instead you choose to leave."

Kagura growled, "You, and those things in your belly must die, then he will be ours again. Then he will forget all about you, and mate with me. Then we will be the most powerful demons in the lands and our offspring will rule indefinitely."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Akira replied, "The change in him is permanent killing me, and the little one's changes nothing. Besides he loves me he'd never mate with you he'd kill you."

Kagura moved closer as she did InuYasha who had come through Naraku's land looking for a jewel shared. Effectively stepped in front of her blocked her from getting to Akira saying, "You will not be harming her Kagura I won't allow it."

Kagome, and Sango escorted Akira away from the action, to prevent her from getting hurt. Unfortunately while Akira was walking with them, she started to go into labor. Akira asks, "Is there a hut nearby?"

Sango asks, "Why do you want to know?" She really didn't know why she'd want to go to a hut the fight wouldn't last too long there really was no need for her to rest even in her advanced stage of pregnancy.

Akira replies, "My little ones are coming, and I don't think we will make it to the castle without risking injury to me or them."

Kagome sees a small shack that's not too far, and starts to lead the way. Naraku notices how Akira's scent seems to become faint on the wind that is coming in the window, but he also notices another scent one less familiar he heads out to the court-yard to see Kagura, and InuYasha fighting. Naraku yells, "Where is my mate?"

Kagura replies, "She will be dead if I have anything to say about it." As she keeps her attention on InuYasha using her wind to attack him.

InuYasha says, "She's safe with Kagome, and Sango they took her away from the fight so that she'd be out of danger."

Naraku sniffs the air, and takes off following Akira's scent leaving InuYasha to take care of Kagura for now. Naraku continues to follow her scent, and enters the hut where Akira's scent is coming from. Kagome says ,"Oh good you're here Akira has gone into labor."

Naraku takes off his shirt Akira smirks at Kagome's blush saying, "Don't worry its common practice for a male demon to take his shirt off, and to help with the birth."

Kagome says, "Oh I see." She wished she was carrying so that InuYasha would need to take his shirt off, and be with her like Naraku was with his mate.

Naraku climbs into bed behind Akira carefully pulling her into his chest. He then holds her close kissing her head. Once both of them are comfortable he asks, "Are you ready to see our little ones my love?"

Akira replies, "I'm more than ready Naraku." She gives him a look that lets him know he needs to wait quite some time before considering doing this to her again.

Kagome looks at them confused until Naraku says, "Male demons must mark their mates so the young will come quickly otherwise labor is long, hard, and painful. I will not risk losing her to childbirth when it is so easily preventable."

Naraku gently bites into Akira's neck starting the acceleration of her labor all too soon Kagome says, "I can see the head you can start to push now."

Akira pushed hard several times, and soon she could hear the cries of her first-born Kagome smiles as she holds the baby announcing, "It's a boy." She hands the bundle to Sango to clean up while she turns to aid Akira with the next one.

Naraku smiled saying, "Thank you so much for my son" right before he bit into Akira again. He instantly felt guilty that he hadn't given her anytime to rest from the first birth but quick labors were always better than prolonged ones, and he needed to get out helping InuYasha with the battle against Kagura.

Akira growled at him for biting her so soon after delivering the first, but her body was soon filled with pain, and contractions that she didn't have time for that. Akira intense contractions returned, and soon she had delivered another baby this time a girl. Naraku smiled as Akira held both of them in her arms. He got out from behind Akira, and kissed her cheek saying, "Thank you so much but I must help InuYasha I will return soon my love." Akira held her two little ones closely allowing them to nurse from her as she watched her mate leave to fight for their safety.

Hours later InuYasha came in Akira looked up, and asked ,"Where is my mate Naraku?" She was concerned about him she'd be very venerable for a while since she just delivered.

InuYasha replies panting, "He's still fighting Kagura, I came for food, and to rest a bit then I will return to help him. Sango you should join us now too but perhaps staying here to make sure her safety would be a good thing as well."

He came over, and looked at the little ones saying, "They are beautiful, I hope to have some of my own someday." One was the spitting image of Naraku the other looked more like its mother.

Kagome smiles saying, "I want children someday too, but it looked like it hurt a lot." Although she was fairly certain if it was a miniature InuYasha she would forget about the pain rather quickly.

Akira smiled replying, "Well it's not that bad when you're mated to a demon, or even a half demon. I'm not sure how painful it is for a human though."

Kagome gulped only to be kissed on the cheek as InuYasha left to check on Naraku. Hours later both InuYasha, and Naraku returned they both were exhausted, but they announced that Kagura was dead, and that Akira as well as the little ones could now return home.

Naraku nuzzled his mate, and young before he carried them back to the castle not wanting his mate to over exert herself so soon after delivering. He wanted her to heal correctly so that when she was fully healed he could mate her again. He most definitely couldn't wait to claim her body again.

Perhaps if he was really lucky he'd be able to make her pregnant again within a few years to add to their growing family. His only regret was those who he had hurt before when he was evil, he only hopped that he could somehow make it up to them. He felt Akira stroke his cheek causing him to look down at her she smiled saying, "What troubles you dear?"


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Naraku sighs saying, "Having my family has made me realize the damage that I have done to other families. I was just wondering how to fix my errors without really admitting wrong as that would be seen as being week by other demons."

Akira kissed his cheek saying, "You can't change the past dear but you can try to make amends. Don't worry love I am sure the families will be touched to know that you regret your previous actions."

Naraku grins as he places her in their bed saying, "I am a very lucky man to have you in my life, and even luckier that you have given me these two most precious gifts our son, and daughter. Kagura arriving just left me thinking that others maybe angry about what I didn't in the past, and that I'd do anything to prevent harm coming to you or them because of what I had done."

She watched as he knelt next to her whispering, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or our precious little ones."

Akira smiled and kissed his forehead saying, "We love you Naraku, and I am sure once you have fixed your past we will be safe, and there will be no threat to us. Besides we always have you, and perhaps InuYasha as well as Kagome would stay to guard me, our son, and daughter. I believe Sango would rather live in the village than here but I am sure she, and the monk would keep the area safe."

Naraku grinned the hanyu had guarded his mate well he knew if she wasn't pregnant that she could fight as well. Perhaps having someone he could trust guarding her, his son, and daughter would put his mind to ease. At least until he had repaired the damage he had caused in the past. He had already been working on it but he had hurt so many, and most of them he didn't remember. He looked at the two sleeping so peacefully in the crib he had made for them, and then he climbed into bed with his mate. He pulled her to him holding her closely, and he thought if he had to do it all over again the only thing he would change about his life was that he would meet Akira earlier than he had. He smiled at her before saying, "It seems we are forgetting something very important we need to name them."

Akira looked at him in a state of surprise with everything that had gone on they had forgotten to name them she replied, "How about Ichiro for our son, and for our daughter Sora ?"

Naraku grinned saying, "Those are wonderful names although I wonder why you choose a unisex name for our daughter."

Akira smiled softly laying her head on his chest yawning saying, "She will carry on the tradition of my demon heritage." She drifted off to sleep just as Naraku realized that his daughter would put any male that wished to claim her through a test, and he found he liked that idea. It would make sure that she found a male that loved her as much as he loved her mother.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
